There's No Day Like A Snow Day
by EvergreenSunlitDarkness
Summary: Clary and Jace meet with a bang one snowy night... Literally. Now their beds are parallel to each other in the hospital. Will their hard feelings melt like the snow did or are they stuck with frustration for the rest of their stay at Alicante hospital. Clace with hints of sizzy and malec.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone,I saw a story prompt on tumblr and I was inspired do this, I've had this idea for a while now so I thought I'd give it a try, tell me what you think in reviews please!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments, blah blah blah. You guys know the drill.**

Clary POV

"I'm going to be late the traffic is awful because of the snow storm yesterday, half ofthe the roads are blocked," I say into the phone.

"No worries Clary,"

"Thanks Si I couldn't ask for a better friend, love ya," I say hanging up, I miss the longing sigh from the other end of the phone.

I bangmy head on the steering wheel, I've been stuck at the traffic light for the past half hour and I was supposed to be at Simon's house 2 hours ago. I decide to use the alley Simon and I used to go down, near the run down restaurant, Taki's I  
thinkit was.

Jace POV

I've been in the car for 4 hours for goodness sake we almost never get snow and the one day we do I meant to be somewhere. I pick up my phone not caring that your not a loud to call someone while driving, I don't think this counts as driving. "Hey, Jace;where  
are you?"

"Sorry Alec the traffic won't budgeI think I'll be another hour."

"It's ok, where are you now though?" Alec asks

"Oh, I'm at the intersection near the restaurant we used to go to as kids, Taki's"

"Jace take a left into the alley right before Taki's it'll help you miss all the traffic, I've done it before."

"Ok thanks see you soon," I reply putting the phone down. Hopefully.

I veer to left cutting off the cars in the lane next to me causing them to honk loudly, steeping on the pedal the car takes off, I don't notice the red BMW doing the same thing.

Clary POV

The first thing I notice as I turn the car around into the alley is the loud honking of car horns and the bright lights of a black Audi R8 speeding toward me, the next thing I know the impact of the car on mine causes the air bags to blow up and my car  
/to skid violently into the wall I can only just hear sirens before I'm plunged into darkness.

I wake up in a large room, everything a sterile white, I jerk up and notice the many machines pumping unknown liquids into my arms, I try and yank one out and instead a beeping starts coming from the machine. Ladies dressed in white uniforms rush in and  
/I realize where I am; a hospital, and these are the nurses. Suddenly everything starts flooding back, the car, the wall and, Simon. "Excuse me, but I need to meet a friend, I'm already late i need to leave." I say

"I'm sorry miss but you have suffered severe blood loss, a concussion, breaks in your legs and arms and brain damage you'll need to stay in hospital for surgery," the one nurse says; she's quite pudgy and looks a bit like a raccoon. "You don't understand,  
/I need to see him, YOU NEED TO LET ME LEAVE!" I yell

"I'm sorry but you just can't, the most we can offer you is a phone call but you'll have to use the hospital phone as your phone was broken during the crash." I sigh and flop back down on the white pillow, "fine,"

The nurses leave the room to go tend to other patients. I wait patiently for the nurse to come back staring at the stark white ceiling, the room is too white for my taste; what I would give for my paints right now so that I could paint the entire room  
/and make it feel less like a hospital.

Another nurse comes back not long after with a old telephone. I punch in Simons number which I know off by heart and hold my breath as I wait for him to pick up. Instead it goes to voicemail. I try again to no avail and hand the phone back to the nurse,  
/she places it on the counter near the door and turns back to me; clipboard in hand.

" Clarissa, I'm Miss Gray. I'll be your nurse for the expanse of your stay here, if you need anything just press the call button there," she points to the small button with a picture of a telephone printed on it, "I will come to check on you and Mr Herondale  
/throughout the day and your first appointment with the doctor is tomorrow at 11am. Dinner will be served at 7 tonight I shall see you then." She says before gliding out of the room her brown hair flicking to either side as she walks.

I adjust my position on the bed, when I remember what the Miss Gray said. 'I will come check on you and Mr Herondale' who is Mr Herondale? I wonder, having curiosity get the better of me I inch out of bed unhooking each wire carefully and walking over  
/to the small curtain separating my cubicle from the rest. I pull the curtain open to reveal one other cubicle and a door leading to the hallway. Across from the bed is a large window overlooking the city. I'm about to head back to my bed when I hear  
/a loud cough, I spin around to see it came from; the other cubicle, tiptoeing toward it I carefully open the curtain. Laying in the bed is a boy who can't be much older than me; 23 maybe. He's laying with his hands behind his head which is covered  
/in gold curls reaching just below his ears. His eyes are a molten gold; amazing. That's when I realize he's staring at me. I adjust my eyes from his tan, ripped body which is bare on top of the white sheet back up to his eyes. He smirks, "enjoying  
/the view are we? Don't worry sometimes even I want a piece of me I'm that good looking." He says completely ruining the moment and snapping me out of whatever was left of my liking him. "I'll have you find I just came over here to see if you were  
/ok seeing as I heard a loud cough and I was right across the room but now I see that even if you were choking to death I wouldn't care," I retort

"That hurt red'" he smirks

"Shut up,"

"By the way your going to need to buy me a new car, my car was so expensive and you just had to go ahead a destroy it,"

All the pieces click together, this is the boy who was driving the car that crashed into me.

"I'll have you know that you crashed into me and I don't need to buy you anything," I scoff

"well aren't you just a little bundle of joy, red," the boy states dryly

"My name is not red!" I say emphasizing on each word

"Well then what is your name?" He asks

"It's Clary"

"Well I think I'd rather stick I with red, I'm Jace,"

"Well I think I'd rather stick with asshole, you jerk." I glare at him

"Touché red," he grins

I spin on my heel and stalk back to my side of the room yanking the curtain closed violently.

What did I do that made me deserve this?

 **Love it? Hate it? Have any ideas for where this story should go? Tell me in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongHey guys, so I updated this chapter, it had quite a few glitches, so hopefully this one doesn't and I also got myself a beta; Zyzzyva has fixed up these chapters which I am extremely great full for because I definitely wouldn't of been able to do it myself. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter./strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongdisclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments./strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Clary P.O.V/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Seven o'clock was quickly approaching and I was still just laying on the white bed staring at the ceiling. God, I wish I had my sketchbook here./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I finally built up enough energy to roll out of bed, landing face first on the marble floor; I let out a high pitched scream, forgetting that my legs were currently broken. Biting my tongue I start to roll towards the wheelchair situated opposite my bed. I hear a loud cough and stiffly move my head toward the break in the curtain. Standing there was the devil in all his angelic glory. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You know you kinda looked like a slug rolling around on the floor like that, very attractive." He smirked./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""What are you doing here?"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Well when people hear loud high pitched girl screams they tend to investigate," he said./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I didn't scream!" I shouted./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Ah, yeah you did. It went a little like this: 'Eeeeekkkkkk.' Very annoying, almost rat like."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I don't scream like a rat!" I exclaimed./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You just admitted that you screamed" he grinned./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""No I did-. Whatever," I sid sticking my tongue out afterwards. Then I just glared at him./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""What's with all the glaring Red?" He asked./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Well usually when somebody is laying helplessly on the ground other people help them," I sneered./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Why would I do that?"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Maybe because it's your fault I'm laying here. You know, crashing your car into another car does tend to leave a mark. You're lucky you got off unscathed."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I didn't crash into you, you crashed into me!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""No, you crashed into me!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""No I didn't!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""YES!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""NO!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""YES!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"It carried on like that for a while until Miss Gray rushed in and silenced us./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Calm down! You're acting like children. Just because you both suffered brain damage doesn't mean you need to act like two year olds," she said, helping me into the wheelchair./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Try not to fall out of bed again. Now I have to go do something. I'll be back with dinner soon," she said, walking out of the room./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Brain damage huh. That explains a lot." I grinned at Jace./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You have brain damage too."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yeah well I also have multiple breaks, so yours must be pretty bad if that's the only reason you're here." I laughed./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I have a concussion too."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You say that like its a good thing, but a concussion is a type of brain damage. Idiot." I laughed again./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Shut up!" He exclaimed./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;":-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Five minutes later Miss Gray came in, wheeling a cart which presumably held dinner and then helped me with the wheelchair. She wheeled me towards the table near the picture window. She then placed the bowl with what looked like brown slush in it. She left the room. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"What happened to 'amazing hospital food', I wondered./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I didn't make any move to eat anything, just stirring the brown goop around the bowl./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I heard the chair across the table screech against the floor and flicked my eyes up as Jace gracefully slumped down on the chair. How do you slump gracefully, you ask. Well, don't ask me, ask the people who created him for giving him absolutely no clumsiness despite the brain damage he suffered, and leaving me to be clumsy even before the crash./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Delicious, isn't it?" He drawled, drawing my attention. "Almost as appealing as you, Red." He smirks./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Oh shut up, at least the food doesn't make me want to throw up as much as looking at you does."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You don't mean that!" He mock gasped. "Looking at me is like looking upon an angel."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You got that right./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""What was that?" He asked. Shit, did I say that a loud?/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""N-nothing," I stuttered./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He nodded. "Sure," he said, dragging it out in a way that made it obvious he knew exactly what I said./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I am not eating this!" I declare as I shove the bowl towards the centre of the table. "I don't know what's in it. It could be poisoned."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I'm sure it's poisoned. We're at a hospital after a fatal car crash and they decide to kill us off with the hospital food. But that doesn't mean I'm not with you on the not eating it part," Jace said./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I'm leaving. I don't think I can survive you any longer," I said, attempting to wheel myself back to my cubicle and failing miserably./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Need help, Red?" Jace asked, standing up and walking towards me./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Asshole," I muttered./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""As soon as I try to be nice, you insult me. I feel so special."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""If that was you being nice, you really are special, Goldilocks."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You're so hilarious, Red."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I try."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Well if you're leaving, then I'm going to make the most of this TV and couch."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""There's a TV here?" I exclaimed, scanning the room and spotting the flat screen TV in the corner, finally gaining the understanding of how to work the stupid wheelchair and wheeling over to the couch and small coffee table, holding the remote./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Nothing like electronics to get you up and moving. I'll remember that in future." He laughed./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I stick my tongue out and go back to flicking through the channels, finding nothing and throwing the remote down in frustration. Jace came and sat beside me, taking the remote from my hands. We finally decided on something and got comfortable on the couch./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongSorry that it was so short I promise to try and upload a longer chapter next time. But anyway I hope you still enjoyed it. /strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongWhat do you think should happen next? Whole you like me to do a scene in Jace POV again, should you like me to write the part where they watch the movie if so what movie do you think they should watch. I always love your ideas and will try to include them at some point in the story./strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongREVIEWS PLEASE!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongxoxo,/strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongEvergreenSunltDarkness /strong/p 


End file.
